


guts

by babochu



Series: how the internet came to love spiderman and peter parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Internet, Interviews, Rated T only for lots of Cursing, Social Media, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, television shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babochu/pseuds/babochu
Summary: “Alright here’s how it works. You’re going to pick a food for me and then you’re going to ask me a question. Now I can either answer it truthfully or I can eat the food you choose for me.”Tony scoffs. “This is like a really fucked up version of truth or dare, huh?”orTony goes on Spill Your Guts, Fill Your Guts and definitely tries not to spills his guts.





	guts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the response on the last fic, it's really fun writing these!
> 
> I'm writing this so late at night so my apologies for any errors. Please let me know in the comments if anything horrendous sticks out. TvT

“Okay,” James Corden’s voice starts up, He’s looking over the table at all the items spread about. “Let’s take a look at the items we have here.”

 

The camera goes to show the table and the audience makes a disgusted noise. “We have clam juice, and here is some Chicken feet. Yum.”

 

The camera pans out then to Tony Stark who looks awfully calm as he stares over at Corden as he breaks it down. “Oh this looks lovely,” Corden says as he spins the table again, “Salmon ice cream. Sure that’s a delicacy you have all the time.”

 

Tony nods in agreement, going along easily with Corden’s banter. “All the time. Practically a favorite in the Stark household.” The audience laughs as Corden continues. “We’ve got Cow Tongue, Grasshopper, hot sauce and-”

 

“Wait just hot sauce?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow and Corden smiles.

 

“It would appear it is just regular hot sauce.”

 

“How disappointing, I was hoping for some hot sauce mixed with clumps of slug juice.” The audience makes a mixture of disgusted sounds and laughs.

 

James Corden being one of the ones that laughs with a contorted face. “Is that another delicacy in the Stark household?”

 

“Of course.” Tony shrugs.

 

Corden just shakes his head and turns the table again. “Pickled pigs feet juice, and of course probably the most popular one; the bull penis.”

 

Tony nods his head as looks at all the choices an impressed look on his face. “I have to say this selection is amazing. I’m not sure where you get it- we have uh, dealers for the Stark household for this kind of thing, only once a month but wow. You guys pull the stops as much as you can.”

 

“Of course, for people like you, who probably eat these delicacy meals daily we have to.”

 

The audience claps and laughs as Tony smiles widely over at Corden.  “Alright here’s how it works. You’re going to pick a food for me and then you’re going to ask me a question. Now I can either answer it _truthfully_ or I can eat the food you choose for me.”

 

Tony scoffs. “This is like a really fucked up version of truth or dare, huh?” The audience laugh, mostly at him cursing and Corden does as well nodding along.

 

“I-I guess it really it is.” He agrees. “So which food would you like to choose for me?”

 

Tony looks around at the options, making Corden a little nervous. “I’ll go easy on you.” He states before the table turns again. “Salmon ice cream.”

 

Corden looks at the camera in obvious disbelief before turning back to Tony. “Really now? Easy?”

 

“I eat this stuff all the time, I figure I’d let you take part of the delicacy.” Reacting to Tony’s quip the audience cackles. “Now for the question.” Tony pulls a card from a stack that has been sitting just to the side of him and a cracks a small smile after he reads it. “This is perfect.” He says mostly to himself. “Who was the smelliest guest on the show?”

 

There are bemused laughs all around and Tony shakes his head before glancing at Corden in wonder. The other man looking astonished. “Smelliest? As in bad hygiene.”

 

“Yep.”  

 

“You all really want me to lose this show, don’t you?”

 

Tony taps his finger against his watch, suggesting his time is ticking and Corden looks torn. Before he decides. “I cannot answer this.” And then hesitantly, to the audiences surprised gasps, takes a bite of the Salmon ice cream.

 

Tony makes a face and the audience lets out gross yet amused sounds.

 

After finishing the ice cream Corden opens up his water bottle and sips it down eagerly.

 

“Is it as good as I remember?” Tony chimes in after he’s finished and the audience laughs.

 

“You’re an asshole.” Corden says but there isn’t any bite to it- and the audience again laughs and claps at the use of swearing on television.

 

Tony nods, “Fair enough. Your turn big guy.”

 

Corden turns the table, there is a drum roll over the speaks to make it more dramatic as the camera pans over the table before it stops abruptly. “Grasshopper.”

 

“Now I would just like to point your sound person played a drum roll while you were choosing, they didn’t do that same for me on my last turn and I’d like to demand a drum roll for my next turn.” Tony looks over to the person sitting at the dj booth who gives a sheepish smile and a nod. “I come all this way to eat shit and you’d think they could at least give me the courtesy of a drum roll.” Shaking his head in mock offense Tony laughs and shrugs it off as the person at the sound booth once again is shown apologizing.

 

The audience once again reacts and Tony gives Corden a look as Corden pulls a card from his side. He lets a gruff laugh before the audience ‘oh’s’ in suspense. “This is gold. I love this.”

 

“Okay, um, Who is the worst company you’ve ever teamed up with for a product that is still or will be on the market? Amazon with the home AI tech upgrade of Alexa-” The audience makes a dramatic sound at that and Tony keeps a straight face. “Gucci with their Iron Man and Spider-Man collection coming up next Spring.” Corden laughs, “Or Lego with their Iron Man lego set collection.”

 

Clapping after Corden finishes Tony shakes his head as the eyes the grasshopper wearily. “You know, I actually love all these products, also Pepper would kill me if I mess this up.” There’s another string of laughs and Corden looks delighted.

 

“Um, the worst? I mean the lego set was a dream- I even had someone close to me work with it and give ideas-”

 

“Oh really?” Corden asks, genuinely surprised.

 

“Yeah he was real excited about it, made the whole thing ten times better to work with. Wouldn’t have had asked for anyone better if I’m honest-”

 

“So that was your favorite one I’m assuming.”

 

“Well,” Tony flips his hands side to side. “I haven’t finished working on the Gucci thing, maybe it’d be that one well no- Spider-Man is a nightmare.” The audience reacts to that with more laughter. “I mean I already have to team up with him and now this. It’s a little ridiculous.  But um- wow, tough one. I guess uh-” He promptly takes a grasshopper and put it in his mouth, not even seeming to chew just swallowing.

 

The camera pans over to James Corden as he seems to gag. Tony coughs but points incredulously at Corden. “Oh, come one, says the one who had Salmon ice cream.”

 

“A delicacy.” Corden bites back.

 

They do another two questions for each other. Corden eating for one and answering for another and Tony answering for both.

 

“Worst interviewer- uh, Dan Gretz. Horrible, awful, I don’t think he brushed his teeth either.”

 

Corden looks over at Tony in surprise, still holding the card. “Well, he wasn’t an option on here but I guess we’ll go for it.” The audience claps at Tony’s eagerness to answer the question.

 

Tony doesn’t look embarrassed or sheepish. He just shrugs his shoulders. “Guy was an asshole. Doesn’t work for Time anymore anyways. He may end up writing a blog post about me later on though. We’ll see.”

 

They get through Corden’s last question with him once again, taking the bait and downing hot sauce. He’s practically coughing the whole way through. Tony giving him his own extra water bottle to swallow it down beter.

 

“Jeez, you are trying to kill me aren’t you?” Corden questions with a rough chuckle and another chug of water.

 

“Yeah, you know- people just expect me to pull out the Iron Man suit out but there are many ways of uh, defeating evil television host that make you eat shit for fun.”

 

Corden only shakes his head and smiles before pointing at Tony and looking over at the producer who is standing off to the side. “Have fun editing out his potty mouth. I think it’s worse than Gordon Ramsay.”

 

Once Corden gets himself together he turns the table again, this time he stops and lands abruptly on the pickled pig feet juice. Tony actually does make a face at the concoction and James let’s out an evil laugh. “Okay, and here’s your last question. Who is your favorite. War Machine aka Colonel Rhodes or Spider-Man who no one knows who he is actually.”

 

Tony blinks and shakes his head. “What? Better to work with.”

 

“No favorite. Like if you could only save one from a burning building who would you save and who would you leave to die with them knowing you hate them for the rest of time.” The audience laughs at Corden’s dramatic retelling of the question and Tony shakes his head again, before giving a stiff smile.

 

“It’s funny because I think maybe my favorite and who I’d save are different. Maybe.” Corden gives a curious look at the camera first before back at Tony. “But I’m not answering this.” He says quickly before chugging down the pig feet juice. It’s not even a second later that he’s spitting out and cursing like sailor, demanding water.

 

Corden jumping away from the table not wanting spit and pig feet juice on him but also laughing hysterically at the man. “Oh my goodness.”

 

By the time someone has come around with water Tony is still cursing, his face turned away from the camera though, and soon enough he’s heaving water into his mouth. The audience and Corden still laughing.

“Give, oh my gosh,” He laughs, “G-give it up for-” Corden lets out another wild fit of giggles as Tony says curses creatively to the side of him. “Give it up for Tony Stark. We’ll be right back.” And Corden sit’s back in his chair, clapping and laughing still. The audience applauding and screaming before the show cuts out to black.

 

-

 

**i’m a goofy goober**

Worst company he paired probably is  definitely Amazon. But the product was great. And how much they made off that was insane. Pepper would totally kill him if he said it though lol.

 

_7.1k likes 67 disklikes_

 

**Sean Sean Sean**

 

Tony Stark cursing at almost every second, especially near the end and not giving a fuck about it is a mood.

 

_11k likes 1.6k dislikes_

 

**Janet Marrie**

 

tony looking good even while eating the most disgusting things on the planet and making the most disgusted face. can you spell legend?

 

_4.6k likes 13 dislikes_

 

**spidersiron**

 

okay but the people want answers. who is the favorite? and who is getting their ass saved in a fire

 

*edit* can you imagine not knowing if ur the favorite or not so u just have to hope when going on missions with each other ur not the favorite cause if something goes down ur ass is burnt *pun intended*

 

_22k likes 457 dislikes_

 

**Bidi bidi bom bom**

 

Tony: “I come all this way to eat shit and you’d think they could at least give me the courtesy of a drum roll” LMFAOOO. Dramatic ass.

 

_17.9k likes 1.2k disklikes_

 

**shreks girl**

 

next mission war machine and spiderman are on with stark is gonna be hella awkward lol

 

_1.6k likes 0 disklikes_

 

**Naz**

 

Okay but doesn’t anyone want to know who this friend was that worked with him on the lego set? he only talked about them for a moment but it was obvious he also had fun doing it with them and i just wanna know cause i love that set too :(

 

_4.4k likes 22 disklikes_

 

**tiny tony**

the difference in tony talking about working on the lego set with this mysterious ass guy and how much fun it was to tony working on the gucci project with spiderman is hilarious.

 

_10k likes 45 disklikes_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions of what Social Media platforms/Television Shows/ Or general Media appearances I should do are gladly welcome! I have lots of ideas and plans but I'd love to hear any you all have!


End file.
